


Мам, такое дело...

by lisjandra



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Humor, M/M, OOC, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisjandra/pseuds/lisjandra
Summary: «— Стайлз, ты уже взрослый. И что бы ни означало это кольцо на твоём пальце, шлёпать тебя я не буду. Но могу надрать уши за то, что о произошедшем я узнаю последней».





	Мам, такое дело...

Пряный запах корицы витал в комнате, исходя от запекаемых в духовке яблок. Стайлз периодически сглатывал подступающую слюну и крепче сжимал в ладонях горячую чашку, чувствуя себя очень неловко. 

Мама не спешила начинать разговор. 

В полном молчании она маленькими глотками отпивала обжигающий напиток и поглядывала то на лицо сына, то на простенькое серебряное колечко на его пальце. А Стайлз, стараясь успокоить нервы и не задумываться о худшем, жадно вдыхал забытый за два года родной аромат, запах дома. Он очень соскучился по маминой стряпне. 

Когда настроенный на малейший шум слух уловил утомлённый вздох со стороны матери, так похожий на вздохи измученного его неуверенностью Тео, внутренности Стайлза словно ухнули вниз. Он тут же принялся с остервенением размешивать ложечкой чай, громко бренча ею об чашку.

— Стайлз, ты уже взрослый. И что бы ни означало это кольцо на твоём пальце, шлёпать тебя я не буду. Но могу надрать уши за то, что о произошедшем я узнаю последней. 

Стайлз поднял на Клаудию испуганно-виноватый взгляд и почувствовал облегчение, заметив на губах матери лёгкую улыбку. Не сердится.

Шумно выдохнув, Стайлз немного расслабился, и плечи его слегка распрямились, лишившись немалой части огромного груза страха.

— Тут такое дело… Моя избранница — не совсем избранница…

Стайлз замолк, но и мама его не спешила продолжать разговор. Не требуя конкретики, она допивала чай и поглядывала на застывшего сына.

— Я догадывалась, — наконец призналась она и, поймав полный ужаса взгляд Стайлза, пояснила: — Ты же самый необычный ребёнок на свете, от тебя всегда можно было ожидать чего угодно. Поэтому меня не удивил твой… выбор.

— Но, как ты могла понять?.. Я и сам не знал, пока не встретил…

— Так бывает, Стайлз. Меня поражает другое: почему ты ничего не сказал раньше? Неужели думал, что я или отец не примем твой выбор? Или отречёмся от тебя?

По напряжённому молчанию и опущенному взгляду было ясно, что Клаудия права.

— Стайлз, — она дотронулась тёплой ладонью до постукивающих определённый, нервный ритм пальцев сына, успокаивая. — Ты — наш ребёнок. Единственный, самый любимый и главный в нашей с твоим отцом жизни человек. И останешься им навсегда, что бы ни случилось. Ты не должен был скрываться несколько лет из-за страха быть… не принятым.

Стайлз взглянул на свою маму, лучистыми медовыми глазами — такими же, как и у неё, вот только в данный миг наполнены они были влагой и сияли надеждой и благодарностью.

— Но как же отец? Не уверен, что он будет думать так же, когда узнает…

— Поверь мне, Стайлз, папа любит тебя не меньше, чем я. Ты даже не представляешь, как он соскучился по тебе за это время. Скажу по секрету — он даже выдвигал теорию, что ты кого-то убил и теперь скрываешься, поэтому твоя «проблема» ему покажется пустяком.

Стайлз широко улыбнулся, чувствуя себя практически умиротворённым.

— Кстати, а почему ты приехал один? Где твой — прости, я даже не знаю его имени — избранник?

— Тео, его зовут Тео, — со счастливой улыбкой сказал Стайлз. — Ну, знаешь ли, папа — шериф, у него есть оружие. Да и ружьё в гараже не внушает доверия…


End file.
